


Dawn Of Us

by Daryl_Alenko



Series: Trope Challenge [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brave Stiles Stilinski, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Protective Isaac Lahey, Quote From Aliens, Trope Challenge, Two Idiots That Have The Potential To Fall In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryl_Alenko/pseuds/Daryl_Alenko
Summary: After Stiles makes one mistake too many, Derek gets fed up and tries to kick him out of the Pack. Isaac is -not- about to let that happen, so in a move of desperation, he lets Derek think that he and Stiles are dating, and if Derek kicks the human out, he'll leave as well.Too bad it's all a lie.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Trope Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Dawn Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Trope 15 - Fake Relationship

* * *

Newly turned Isaac is not having the best day. The high of werewolf power flowing through him hasn't exactly lead him to make the best decisions lately. So, he finds himself dealing with some of the consequences. Namely, the fact that his having been rude and pissy with just about -everyone- has lead to him being even more of an outcast than he has always been. Yes, he's strong enough now that people can't push him around anymore, but that doesn't mean he should be a complete bastard. He -knows- this. But it's hard to fight it. That instinct that says he should posture, should swagger and sneer, and make sure everyone knows that he's not a pushover any more.

He huffs angrily, struggling not to slam his locker shut. His stomach gives a bit of a growl and he curses under his breath.

"Wow! Who knew someone with such an angel face could use language like that?" Stiles' voice is ... so many things. The vocal equivalent of a drink in the parched desert. It's warm, jovial, friendly. A hint of sass hidden just beneath the surface. Isaac draws his lips into a bit of a cold smirk. 

"Angel? You know better than that, Stilinksi. What do you want?" Personally, he doesn't really want to be rude or cold to the human, but his Alpha has been pretty specific. Though Stiles and Scott are technically pack now, they are also on probation. He doesn't think Derek would kick them out, but he's reluctant to get too close to either of them. No matter how he feels. Because he really can't stand the thought of losing anyone else. 

"Oh, my bad. I meant grouch. Seriously, Isaac. Do the puppy claws ever -retract-?" Isaac can feel a muscle under his eye twitch, his claws itching to drop so that he can take a swing at the human. However, that would just add fuel to the fire that is Stiles' never-ending mouth and honestly, who has time for that?? 

"... can you just answer the question? Or do I need to wait through more useless talk?" Isaac's smirk turns into a full on sneer and he prepares to step around the human. Why Derek can't understand that the human is a useless waste of space, he'll never know! At least Scott is -one of them-. Stiles is just ... human. As pathetically human as Isaac once was. If he would just take the Bite, he wouldn't be a liability any more. 

Which, he's actually a little surprised that Derek hasn't bothered to offer. If Stiles was bit by Derek, he'd join the pack as a werewolf and everyone knows that Scott follows Stiles everywhere. There'd be more harmony in the Pack. 

"Who shoved wolfsbane down your throat this morning? Jeez. Here." Stiles has fished through his backpack and pulled something out. He has the guts to shove it angrily into Isaac's stomach before turning and storming off. Isaac is left stunned. No one else in school had the spine to look at him wrong, but Stiles once more proves just how busted his survival instinct is. The werewolf struggles to keep his cool when the scent of cinnamon fills his nose.

He finds that he's holding a Tupperware container. When he pulls the blue lid off, his eyes widen in utter shock. There are half a dozen homemade cinnamon rolls with cream cheese icing. His mouth begins to water, his stomach gurgling insanely. Forgetting his newly shaped image, he grabs a roll up and shoves the entire thing into his mouth, groaning happily. 

Okay .. maybe the human isn't -entirely- useless.

* * *

"Oh my god, you are such a failwolf!" Isaac sighs, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he listens to Stiles and Derek as they face off against each other. One would think the human would be smart enough to stay the hell away from the warehouse, but no! His janked up instincts seem to be getting worse and worse. Isaac -really- wishes that the idiot would -stop- trying to run with wolves! This whole trying to care about someone other than himself thing isn't going so well. 

"Stiles. I'm the Alpha. You can't talk to me that way." Derek is full on growling, his red eyes flashing. Isaac and Erica both flinch as they feel their blood light on fire a little bit. Stiles, of course, is unaffected. Well, not entirely true. He has the audacity to be -annoyed- at the Alpha eyes. So much so that he rolls his eyes and tries to stare the werewolf down. 

"And yet, I believe I just did. Didn't I? Oh yeah, yeah I did, FAILWOLF." Stiles smiles like an imp, stupidly unafraid as Derek starts to draw himself up to his full height. The human is weak, cannot understand the true depth of feeling the Alpha is experiencing right now. But Isaac and Erica? Yeah, they can smell and hear it. 

"Stiles!" Isaac jumps to his feet, upending the book he had been reading. He walks over and grabs the human by the nape of the neck, yanking him back, away from the pissed off Alpha. "I think now would be the perfect time to get food. I owe you for the cinnamon rolls. Come on. Now." Isaac is talking fast, so unusual for him, but he's trying to push down the natural fear his Alpha causes, so that he can help the idiotic human out. 

Stiles blinks in surprise at the touch, his eyes narrowing. Isaac can see the other teen getting ready to sound off and he wants to growl. But that would be too obvious. Instead, he squeezes his neck, eying him heavily. The human sighs.

"I didn't make those for you so that you'd -owe- me, Isaac." The werewolf is obviously taken aback by that, can feel a little bit of heat entering his cheeks. "Yeah, okay, fine, whatever. Lets get the hell out of here, man." When they glance over, Derek has moved several feet away, glaring at the two. His Alpha eyes are put away, though. Isaac completely considers that a win. He turns and hauls Stiles out of the warehouse, not letting him go until they are standing in front of his Jeep. 

And then, he doesn't exactly let him go .. gently. He yeets the other teen into the side of the vehicle, snarling and flashing his beta yellow eyes at him as he pins him against the metal.

"Are you completely stupid, or do you just have a death wish!? What kind of -moron- stands up to an apex predator that can tear it to pieces in two seconds flat?!" Isaac's fangs have dropped, and he has no clue why. Even his claws are out. Stiles makes idiotic decisions like this -all the time-, so why does Isaac suddenly care -now-? "Even for a -human- you have -zero- instinct." By the time he has finished ranting, he feels much better. Has even managed to get rid of the wolfy features. 

However, once he's capable of concentrating again, he flinches. Stiles smells .... a lot like what he assumes he used to smell like whenever his Dad ranted at him .. right before hitting him or locking him in the freezer in the basement. Isaac has never hated himself as much as he does in that moment. 

"I ... I'm sorry, Isaac." It's not often that Stiles apologized for anything, at least to anyone but Scott or his dad. It's such a rare occasion that Isaac finds himself completely dumbfounded. He stumbles a few steps back and hunches in on himself a little. Just like he did before the Bite. His anger has filtered away to nothing, leaving him feeling tired and confused. "Thanks, for rescuing me. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Stiles. Now get in. Just .. pick where you want to go." Isaac turns and skirts around the Jeep, struggling to climb in when he suddenly feels so very exhausted. Stiles yanks his door open and practically leaps in, all apology gone in the wake of his excitement.

"Oh, wait, what .. really? We're really gonna go eat somewhere?" He sounds so .. hopeful. It causes Isaac to shiver a little as he crosses his arms over his chest and hunches in the seat a little bit. 

"Well, yeah. I already said it, didn't I? Just .. drive ..."

* * *

Since his change, running has become more exhilarating to Isaac. He never feels as powerful as he does when he's running flat out, his instincts as close to the surface as they can be without shifting. It is also a good way to bleed off a little of the aggression that has plagued him since becoming a werewolf. 

All of that goes out the window, however, when he finds himself running for his life. The forced expending of energy like this annoys the hell out of him, but there's not a whole lot he can do about it. When you have a large man-sized lizard creature running around trying to tear a chunk out of you, you're not exactly able to enjoy the sensation of running through nature. In fact, he's so desperately trying to retreat, that he nearly collides with a large tree, but manages to dodge around it in the next second. 

Unfortunately, the price of dodging means him falling flat on his face and skidding across the forest floor for several feet. The moment he stops, he feels disoriented and foggy headed. The cuts and scrapes on his face have already healed by the time he hears the slithering approach of the thing that had been chasing him. 

Stiles said it's called a Kanima ... Derek said it's an abomination. The poor human had seen it up close more than the rest of them. Scott had even said that Stiles had been forced to watch it slowly murder someone, paralyzed and unable to look away. Isaac honestly can't imagine the kind of psychological trauma that must cause. Sure, he has his own experience with trauma, but not like -that-. He feels sorry for the other teen. 

Of course, as he finally begins to come to his senses, it's too late. A large shadow is suddenly cast over him, a hiss as profound as a steamy pipe reverberating around him. This is it. The way he dies. Shredded to pieces by a pissed off lizard-shifter. The same one that murdered his dad. (Not that he really misses the abusive ass that much, but he -was- still his -Dad-.) He curls into a trembling ball, eyes filled with bitter tears even as he shoves his arms up to try and protect himself. Though ... it had never done anything to protect him from the violence of a -human- so what hope does he have of it doing so against another supernatural creature?? 

"Get away from him, you bitch!" Stiles voice is surprisingly deep as he roars those words. Isaac has just enough time to unfurl his form and watch as Stiles comes flying from out of the shadows, barrelling into the crouched creature. They roll several yards away, the creature hissing and spitting angrily as Stiles yelps and tries to fight free of their entanglement. 

The poor werewolf can only laugh half hysterically as he watches them wrestle for a moment before the lizard picks Stiles up and throws him angrily. In that moment, Isaac sees red. He roars with all of his might, the trees around him shaking as he instantly changes and leaps toward the human. He manages to wrap himself around Stiles before they both impact the ground, trembling. The air is knocked out of the shifter, while Stiles manages to remain relatively unscathed. Until the Kanima appears and slashes at them with it's claws, minus any venom this time.

Stiles scream of pain is so loud that Isaac actually fears for his eardrums. But he's not so impaired that he can't kick out, catching the Kanima in the stomach, sending it flying. Just as it rights itself, a very shifted, VERY PISSED OFF ALPHA comes howling into the clearing, Scott close at his heels. Derek tackles the Kanima even as Scott comes running over to them. When he tries to pick Stiles up, the human pushes closer to Isaac, whimpering in pain. The werewolf assumes it's because he's disoriented. 

"Stiles! Calm down, man, it's -me-!" Scott grunts, barely managing to dodge a kick from Stiles who's still pushing hard against Isaac. When Scott dodges a second kick and -still- reaches for Stiles, Isaac has had enough.

"Scott! Back the hell off, will you? It's obvious Stiles doesn't want to be touched." He barely refrains from adding an idiot to the end of that before he climbs to his feet, still holding the human. Once they are standing, Stiles moves inch by inch until Isaac is positioned between him and everyone else. A glance shows that the Kanima has managed to escape. Again. Derek looks anything but pleased as Erica and Boyd finally come crashing into the area. 

"Get back to the warehouse. Now." When Scott starts to protest, Derek merely snarls at him before taking off at a run. When Scott turns toward Isaac, he's already pulled Stiles into a bridal carry and takes off at a run as well. The scent of blood is so thick and sharp that he feels sick to his stomach. The sooner he can get the moron in his arms sorted, the better.

* * *

Stiles looks pale and Isaac is so unhappy it's not even funny. The human is currently sitting on a dusty old box, his shirt pulled off to expose his arm. The gashes could've been deeper, and thankfully don't need stitches, but it's still not pretty. Scott's hand is plastered to the teen's stomach, slowly sucking the pain from his body. Stiles is still uncomfortable, practically clinging to Isaac and trying to get away from Scott, but the pain relief is too brilliant. 

"Damn it, Stiles, you need to sit -still- so Isaac can help!" You know a situation is emotionally fraught when Scott is willingly screaming at his brother/best friend. Stiles glowers at his friend, but turns to Isaac with a pained smile. 

"Sorry, dude." Isaac merely smiles stiffly and continues working. Once the claw marks are cleaned, he applies ointment and butterfly bandages before wrapping it with a light layer of sterile gauze. He really, -REALLY- doesn't want to stop and -think- about why/how he knows how to do this. Once he's done, he helps Stiles put his shirt back on. 

"All done, Stiles. Change the gauze if it bleeds through." Stiles looks so sad and understanding and Isaac instantly wants to sprint from the warehouse and -hide- but he knows better than that. Running away has never actually helped, just prolonged the inevitable. 

"Good. Now that you're bandaged ... get the hell out of here, Stiles. You're a liability and I'm -tired- of it!" Derek comes charging over, eyes blazing, looming over Stiles. "First the pool, and now -this-. I -had- it! It's time you stop trying to be something you aren't. You are a -human-. You will never be capable, will never be an asset. Just -leave- and stay out of our business in the future." Stiles frowns darkly, looking from face to face ...

Erica looks utterly bored, painting her nails where she's settled on the floor. Boyd is standing a few feet from her, arms crossed, totally indifferent to the proclamation that Stiles is being kicked out. Even Scott looks totally unwilling to step up and speak out on behalf of his best friend. 

Isaac temporarily sees red, his eyes shifting to beta yellow in his anger. Of course, Derek can sense it, hear it, smell it, and turns his angry Alpha red eyes on the beta. Who doesn't back down. Instead, he steps in front of Stiles, his hand landing on the other teen's good shoulder as he glares at his Pack.

"No way in hell, Derek! Stiles -can't- be kicked out. It's not his fault the Kanima got away! He risked his life to save me." Isaac can feel himself beginning to change further. His claws are out, though he's careful not to hurt the human under them. Even his fangs have dropped.

"Yeah, he saved your life and nearly got himself killed in the process, Isaac! The last thing any of us can afford is to have the Sheriff's dumbass kid get killed in a fight he isn't even a part of." Stiles flinches at those words and that snaps something in Isaac. He lets Stiles go and charges up, into Derek's face, snarling deeply.

"Fine. If Stiles is gone, so am I. I won't stay in a Pack that kicks him out, Derek." He turns to look at each of them, glaring at them one by one, before he turns back to his Alpha. Who no longer looks quite so pissed off. He looks shocked, instead, his eyes back to normal and now calculating. He does -not- look happy with whatever he's contemplating.

"Are you ... are you and Stiles together?!" Scott stumbles through those words, eyes wide. "Stiles doesn't just ... risk himself for anyone. They have to -mean- something to him. He literally tackled a mythological abomination for you .. Stiles! Are you -dating Isaac-??" Scott turns toward his friend, who is wide eyed and looks like he's about to jackrabbit from the room. He wouldn't exactly blame him for doing so. 

Isaac fights not to hold his breath, because Stiles could ruin this with the wrong words. After all, he's the only human in the room. Every creature here will be able to hear the moment he lies!

"What do you think, Scott?" The werewolf wants to weep. Why in the world did he doubt the smartest person he'd ever known wouldn't already know how to fight against the abilities he lacks? He has had a lifetime of learning to lie to a Sheriff, so of course it wouldn't be too hard to learn to lie to werewolves. 

Yeah .. this human is -far- from useless. In fact, he finds himself in possession of newfound respect for Stiles Stilinksi.

"Isaac!" Derek snaps the words, jaws dripping spit because his fangs have appeared. "Are you -really- going to leave the pack because of -Stiles- and become an Omega?" There's such loathing in the way that Derek says Stiles name, and it really sticks under Isaac's skin. Makes him think of briars and thorns. He doesn't like it. 

"... if you throw him out, I sure as hell am. Stiles saved my life and he means something to me. If he's gone, I'm gone. It's really as simple as that, Derek." He has finally managed to get his shift under control. 

Stiles suddenly steps around him ... and then presses back into him. On instinct, his arms slide around Stiles' waist so that he's cradling him close. It's the most intimate position he's ever felt before, sends his heart racing. 

Derek assumes it's because he's afraid that he's about to lose his Pack, not because he's never touched Stiles before. He sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose as he carefully and deliberately steps back, away from the two.

"... Fine. Stiles stays, if he means that much to you. Personally, I'd've picked someone .. better. Better looking, more capable, less talkative, but whatever. Just .. take your annoying little boyfriend home. Make sure he gets rested up." Isaac growls threateningly at those words, but turns and literally walks Stiles from the room by pushing him forward without removing his arms. Stiles yelps and then laughs, unable to help it given how utterly ridiculous they must look.

* * *

The Stilinski household is quiet and dark as the Jeep comes to a stop. Isaac and Stiles have yet to say anything to each other. When they had exited the warehouse, Isaac had had a hard time letting the human go, and he hates when he doesn't understand his own actions. The fact that Stiles has remained quiet the entire drive is unprecedented. Where he would've been thankful for the silence a month ago, he now hates it with all that he is. He wants the human to be rambling and ranting as if everything is normal. 

But the scent of blood and adrenaline still clings to him and Isaac has a feeling that nothing is ever gonna be completely normal again and -not- because of the whole supernatural thing. 

When Stiles slides out of the Jeep and heads inside, Isaac doesn't hesitate to follow him. Not because his Alpha practically ordered him to make sure the human is okay, but because he really doesn't want to let Stiles out of his sight. He's far too tired to analyze all these sudden changes. It's hard enough putting one foot in front of the other at this point. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Stiles' voice almost sounds rusty, or maybe Isaac is hearing things. He barely manages to croak out a yes as he collapses into a kitchen chair. And promptly bangs his head on the table top.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I didn't mean for this to go this far, I promise. I just ... it's not -fair- for Derek to kick you out! You -saved- me, without any desire to be paid back or for recognition or anything else. Erica or Boyd would've helped because I'm their packmate and they wouldn't really have a choice. Derek feels responsible for me, he doesn't really -like- me. Scott would help more because it's the right thing to do, not because he actually cares about me. But you ... why did you do it?" He finally manages to lift his head in just enough time to see Stiles slide a glass toward him. His nostrils flare and he fights it, but a small smile appears. Lemonade with raspberries crushed up in it. Camden used to make that for him before .... before he died. 

"Ain't no reason for you to apologize, Isaac. You didn't do anything bad, man. You kept me in the Pack and I'm grateful for that." Stiles has yet to sit down, his voice steady but .. a little too far away. Isaac reaches for the glass, nearly knocks it over because his hands are trembling so badly. The first sip is ambrosia. Ecstasy. Everything. It brings flooding back all the best memories he's had so much trouble accessing lately and he is a little worried he might break out into tears. For this reason, several minutes pass of him sipping and Stiles pacing, before Isaac snaps back to the moment. 

"Yeah, but ... I probably could've found a better way than the two of us hooking up." Isaac laughs and there is a slight hysterical edge to it. Stiles stills instantly, turning to look at his friend with a bit of a pout. 

"Stiles." The Sheriff's voice causes both teens to jump and turn. Isaac has to fight to move at a human speed as he puts the glass on the table top and moves so that he's partially blocking Stiles from the Sheriff. While he has a lot of respect for the man, he knows a little about their history. Knows that after Stiles' Mom died, the Sheriff had done a lot of heavy drinking, and Stiles had shown up to school subdued and ... less than himself. There had been whispers of possible abuse. Isaac doesn't really believe them, but he is instinctively worried for his friend. "Wanna tell me what this is all about, kiddo?"

Stiles steps around so that he is standing beside Isaac, pressed against him slightly, facing his Dad.

"Well, I tired to have this conversation with you once already, Dad, but --"

"Stiles, you're -not- gay." Stiles eyes blaze with anger, the honey color becoming clearer, cleaner. Isaac has always known that Stiles would make a great werewolf, but despite his earlier thoughts, he -really- doesn't want the human to take the risk that the bite would kill him. In fact, he's about 80% sure that he'd punch Derek if he tried, and 100% sure he'd try and rip his throat out if he succeeded. 

"Oh yeah? And what gives you the right to tell me what I am or I ain't, Dad? Huh? It's -my- mind, my orientation. What great insight do you have, apparently beyond the way I dress, that tells you just what I am?" The Sheriff frowns, and starts to take a step closer, and Isaac's hands fly behind his back, because his claws are out. "But you're right. I'm -not- gay, and that's not -even- what I was going to tell you. See, there's this new label, it's been flying round for a few decades now, which shows just how much you don't pay attention to anything. It's called Bisexual. I'm bisexual, Dad. So, what this is all about is that Isaac is the new man in my life. All caught up? Good. Isaac." Stiles grabs the werewolf by the arm and yeets him out of the kitchen and up the stairs toward his bedroom. 

In truth, the werewolf had expected to hear the Sheriff getting angry, screaming after Stiles to come back, how dare he talk to him like that, etc. Or, at the very least, an angry demand to keep the door open. None of that comes. Only Scott has ever really been privy to the unusual relationship between the two. In that the Sheriff tries his best not to lose his temper, allows Stiles to be the teenager he is, and Stiles doesn't hold his mistakes against him. They're a good family. 

Once in the room, Stiles slams the door closed and falls onto the end of his bed, remaining silent. Which gives Isaac time to analyze what just happened.

Mainly, the fact that Stiles wasn't lying about any of that. His heart was steady when he labeled himself bisexual and stated that Isaac is the new man in his life. Of course, even in the midst of his anger, he was smart enough not to call him his boyfriend or anything that would have constituted a lie to his Dad. Isaac's respect for him continues to grow. 

When several more minutes pass, Isaac can't handle the silence anymore. He walks over to the bed, hovers there for a second, and then collapses beside Stiles.

".... that was the best lemonade ever, and I left it downstairs." He makes his voice as petulant and whining as he can, and is rewarded with a second of awkward silence, followed by uproarious laughter from the human. Stiles doesn't hesitate to turn and drape himself across Isaac's chest, his laughter becoming soft giggles.

"Sorry, dude. I'll go get you another cup in a little bit." 

It's weird .. it's awkward ... there's a chance that it's going to cause more problems than it fixes, but ... if there's anyone Isaac has to Fake Date, he's kinda happy it's Stiles. 

**Fin ******


End file.
